


Arthur comforting you during the pandemic

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Romance, fluff.love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 8





	Arthur comforting you during the pandemic

Some days you just woke up, asking yourself if this strange experience called life was still going on. If this virus that spread all over the world wasnt just a dream after all and if you were still you.  
There was this strange feeling inside that nothing was certain anymore. Except for one thing.  
Him.  
Arthur Fleck.  
He was constant. Even in times like these. Especially in times like these.  
Late at night, when your head was spinning from all the worries and thoughts that wouldnt leave you alone, Arthur was simply there. You never had to explain to him why you felt how you did. He knew. He knew you so well ,sometimes it should have scared you. But it never did. It was natural to see how well he knew your thoughts. He was a great observer, always watching, listening, soaking the energy you radiated up like a sponge to become one with you. Not only physically but metally.  
He wanted to get inside.  
Inside your dreams, your hopes and fears, your deepest desires. To see them with his inner eyes and make them his own.   
Arthur was craving connection allthrough his life and it showed with every touch of his hands. The slightest touch of his fingertip held so much love for you, it almost hurt. But in a painless way. What hurt was the longing. The longing to want more of him. More of the warmth of his body. More of his skin on yours.   
The connection you shared was the purest form of comfort. There was nothing that could have ever disturbed the sweet silence between your kisses. Not even the world going crazy.  
You just came back from work and now found yorself in his protective arms, rocking you back and forth like a cradle. "I´m afraid" you confessed. Your voice filled the room with a bittersweet undertone. There was still fear under the comforting fort his arms created. The fear of him getting sick.  
"Don`t be, my love. I am careful, you know that"  
"I know. But I´m still having nightmares of you getting infected. Maybe when you`re working at the hospital or something".  
Arthur stroke your hair so gently it was an act of love "What can I do to take the worries away from you?"  
"Just hold me in your arms until I fall asleep" you whispered. Your eyes focused on his coffee cup standing next to yours, the remains of his unfinished piece of cake. He ate a bit though, which was a good thing. Every bite was a miracle when it came to Arthur. It was hard for him to eat.  
"I made you some pasta. Its in the kitchen right beside the stove."  
Arthurs hand rested on your shoulder, everything about his embrace felt grounding.  
"Yeah, I wanted to thank you for that, Y/N. I found it an hour before you came home. It was delicious."  
"You ate it?"  
"Yeah...the whole meal" he smiled. Knowing that today was a good one.  
"Thats great, Arthur! I´m so proud of you. "  
He nodded "Thank you. `I try my best".  
Your hand reached for his belly. It didnt felt as hallow as usual.   
"Do you want to turn on the tv? I guess the Murray Franklin show is on tonight"  
His fingers continued to brush your hair like it was their destiny to get tangled up in it.  
"It`s on but I dont need it tonight. All I need is to watch you sleep. I mean...if thats okay with you...Do you mind me watching you while you`re sleeping?"  
His question surprised you. How could he ever question if you would like the thought of him watching you in your sleep ?  
"Ohh, I would love that, Artie. It`ll make me feel save"  
He swallowed the hint of a giggle as he rocked you back and forth again, pulling you closer to his half naked body.  
Arthur started to hum into your ear, his sweet voice finding its way into you, a lullaby floathing through your veins, filling you with the certainty of being secure.   
His fingertips across your skin, touching you like you were the most fragile, beautiful creature in the world.  
"You feel me?" he whispered. His voice vibrated through your head.   
"All over me and all the way inside" you whispered back.  
Him rocking you in his arms was enough to become one.  
Every sweet nothing he whispered into your ear was making love.  
His lips gently kissing your neck until you got all sleepy was his way of creating art.  
You tried to fall asleep to the thought of his intense eyes focused on your skin while you`d drift away into a peaceful sleep.  
Half asleep you felt him lifting you up from the couch, carrying you all the way into the bedroom, letting you down between his sheets. The ones which smelled like his skin, knowing he will be holding you all night long, being there when you wake up. Your coffe cups will still stand next to each other. Your hearts will still whisper the same song.   
No matter what happens outside these windows.


End file.
